


La familia Black 1: Cedric

by DaughterOfPoseidon



Series: La familia Black [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diarios de vida, Fic largo, Mundo Post-apocalíptico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfPoseidon/pseuds/DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pues… eh… Hola? Soy Sofía, tu madre, y acabo de encontrar una gran biblioteca de textos que hablan sobre la vida de nuestros antepasados.<br/>Te sorprenderían cuántas historias hay por contar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Descubrimiento

Pues… eh… Hola? Soy Sofía, tu madre, y acabo de encontrar una gran biblioteca de textos que hablan sobre la vida de nuestros antepasados. Al parecer fue durante siglos (milenios?) una tradición familiar que en algún punto se rompió, quedando en secreto por lo que calculo un siglo. Esto puede sonar egoísta, pero lo poco que he investigado me he dado cuenta que es posible que sólo un integrante de cada generación tuviera acceso a este lugar según sus nombres, así que voy a mantener este secreto para mí. Y para tí.

Es fascinante leer nuestra historia ¡Nuestros antepasados documentaron nuestra evolución! Podremos leer como fueron los seres humanos antiguos y cómo fue que ahora parecemos tantas especies distintas. Me he sorprendido mucho con nuestras diferencias y los problemas que tuvimos que pasar. ¡Y apenas comienzo el primer libro!

El problema es que son muchos libros, y si seguimos así cada vez se irán acumulando más, así que desde ahora decreto que cada nieta o nieto tenga que resumir la vida de su abuelo o abuela con sólo sucesos importantes, para que así sea esta biblioteca más fácil de leer por un tiempo, y de organizar.

Para todos los que en un futuro lean esto, ya estaré muerta, pero cuando empecé esta tarea ya estaba entrando en la mitad de mi vida, con 20 años. Espero haber terminado esto antes de morir.


	2. Cedric: Abandonados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde ahora, las actualizaciones serán una vez cada semana.

Día 1: Ok, okokok. Esto es grave.

NOS ABANDONARON. ESTAMOS SOLOS EN ESTA MALDITA EXTENSIÓN INTERMINABLE DE TIERRA!

Pero no cundiré en pánico, y como soy una persona racional (o eso intento) y sé que si tú ahora estás leyendo esto, es porque todo salió bien. ¿No? Seguramente ahora soy uno de esos famosos escritores cuyas portadas de sus libros ponen “Sobreviví.” y cosas por el estilo.

Así que empecemos de nuevo:

Día 1: Mi nombre es Cedric, tengo 16 y apenas estaba comenzando mi vida cuando todo esto sucedió, vamos, ¿No pudieron darme más tiempo? ¡Ni siquiera he tenido sexo!, supongo que seremos yo y mi mano hasta que todo esto acabe.

Perdón si me desvío del tema, son las 3 a.m y estoy un poco cansado, pero escribir esto es la única manera de despejar mi mente sin que los demás me miren rato por tener un diario de vida.  
de lo que antes fue Sudamérica, Quizás en Perú. Era parte de un pelotón de infantería que viajaba hacia Brazil para el traslado.

Ahora viene la parte difícil de contar.

A lo largo del año, por todo el mundo los centros sismológicos y todos esos bichos raros que buscaban cosas raras en la tierra, reportaron anomalías en las placas (si hasta ya hablo como científico de tanto que lo repetían), básicamente la tierra SONABA extraño. Como si se estuviera despertando o algo así.

Pues si lo estaba.

Y esto puede sonar un poco de hijos de puta: Nos dijeron, a los mejores de cada milicia, que fuéramos a ciertos puntos en el mundo donde seríamos recogidos. Ellos querían tener su propio ejército de superhombres para controlar al mundo o algo así. Tú sólo imagina a una ciudad anárquica, en medio del caos y PUM aparecen aviones, llenos de hombres armados hasta los dientes, disparándole a todo el mundo. No me mires mal, yo sólo seguía órdenes.

El problema es que la Tierra despertó antes.

Íbamos por el primer mes de viaje a pie por carreteras (todo tipo de medio de transporte fue cancelado, dicen que por motivos de seguridad) cuando todo empezó a temblar. Pronto todos estábamos en el suelo, gratando de esquivar las luces que caían del cielo, parecía que nunca iba a parar de temblar, iban unos 5 minutos de sacudida cuando vimos unas luces en la carretera y todos nos paralizamos de terror: un auto venía hacia nosotros a toda velocidad.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de pararme pero no duraba mucho tiempo en pie, no sabía qué hacer, cuando escuche la voz del soldado Fernando gritar: “A CUATRO PATAS, ESTÚPIDOS”, como la escuchaba mucho más adelante, seguramente a salvo de la carretera, le hice caso, funcionó, que tontos que somos algunos.

Fui de los primeros en llegar, grité de euforia y me di la vuelta para ayudar a los demás, cuando vi a Adolfo, mi mejor amigo en lo que iba del trayecto y a Eugenio, ser atropellados por el mil veces maldito carro. 

Al parecer Adolfo estaba arrastrando a Eugenio, que estaba inconsciente. Sucio bastardo, siempre ponía a los demás por delante de él, llegó el día en el que le pasó factura.

Sólo yo y Fernando lo vimos, los demás aún miraban nuestras caras de horror, demasiado aterrorizados para mirar atrás, cuando dejó de temblar.

Inmediatamente corrí hacia mi amigo y lo abracé, estaba llorando y se había hecho encima. Las ruedas habían pasado por sus piernas, era obvio que no volvería a caminar. Me puse a gritar incoherencias, maldita gente que entra en pánico, maldito Adolf por ser de corazón tan blando, maldita sea la tierra por causarnos esto.

Lo dejé en el suelo y estaba buscando un sedante en mi bolsa para sacarlo de ahí y poder curarlo, cuando viene el sargento y le dispara en la cara, luego le dispara al otro.

Quedé en shock, ni siquiera pude despedirme de él, y de repente estaba ahí, lleno se sangre, pis y lágrimas, y comprendí que todo cambiaría para siempre, esto no era una excursión a Miami, ni éramos Dora la Exploradora. No, se suponía que matáramos gente, gente como Adolf, como mis padres, como la persona del auto.

Y yo no quiero ser parte de eso.

Estaba tan enojado, tenía que descargarme de alguna manera, pero no podía abandonar, no con otros 37 soldados con armas que, entrenados como perros, estaban preparados para cualquier orden que el sargento les diera.

Así que hice lo que cualquier hombre haría en mi situación, gritarle al jefe.

-¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DISPARARLE ASÍ Y EN MI CARA! ¿SE TE OCURRIÓ QUE QUIZÁS NO LLEVARA PROTECCIÓN EN LOS OÍDOS? ¡NI SIQUIE...

-Silencio soldado, sé exactamente lo que hago. Siempre. Es protocolo estar siempre preparados aquí y ellos sólo molestarían.

-¿¡Sólo molestarían? ¡Eran soldados! ¡Compañeros de armas! ¡Convivimos con ellos durante semanas!

-Cedric, tenemos un tiempo límite, apenas llevamos la mitad del viaje y pronto comenzarán a irse, ahora tenemos que sacar nuestro máximo…

Le interrumpe una llamada a su teléfono satelital, una especie de ladrillo gigante con una mini pantallita, se aleja de nosotros para hablar en privado. Ya estábamos preocupados cuando se acerca de nuevo con una mirada grave.

-Se fueron.

 

Pronto va a salir el sol y me toca hacer guardia, por fin un poco de soledad para llorar a Adolf un rato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué opinan? ¿Algo que deba mejorar?  
> Gracias :D

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
